


Acceptance

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Family, Gen, Nemphilim, Reader as angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: Reader is a Nemphilim, with a pass.  See where most are on the number one hit list of Angels. God took pity  on you and word was given that you were not to be touched as long as you remained under the radar and didn't interfere with other humans. Living your life alone. But when A rash killing of hunters leads the Winchesters to your door step you have come out of hiding to defend your self. Bring in Casstiel the only angel who you ever trusted, and the very handsome king of Hell  seems like coming out of hiding and helping may be the only way to clear your name and find who really is Killing off these hunters one by one.





	1. Accused

You step out the door of your small cabin in the woods. The trees are just starting to bud their spring leaves. You in hale deeply of the fresh mountain air, before sitting on the porch swing and sipping your coffee. There is a small ruffling sound next to you, but you don't even bother to look up. 

"Hello Uncle Cass." you mutter. Castiel the brother to your mother Ruth an Archangel of the lord, and the only Angel of Heaven that has excepted you. Castiel walked up the small steps to join you on the porch. 

"Y/n how are you doing?" he asks. 

"Ok I guess. You?" you reply.

"I am well. I need to ask you something." he says. 

"I supposed as much, not like you would ever come by just to say hey." you replied sarcastically.

"Have you heard of the killings in town?" He asks.

" I caught wind of them." you say as if no big deal. The Two of you sit there starring out into the wilderness an awkward silence between you.

"Do you know anything about them?" Cass asks.

"You Think I killed those hunters?" You ask sounding almost amused.

"Did you?" Cass asks.

"That's kind of a stupid question, If I had killed those hunters would I actually tell you I killed them, and risk being killed myself?" you say sarcastically.

"There are others who think you have violated the agreement between God and yourself." Castiel says.

"Really? Well then let them come and get me themselves." You say annoyed, glaring at him. 

"I am the only one who knows where you are y/n you know that. And I am trying to help you." he says. 

"Look Castiel, I have no idea who is killing these people, and nor do I care." you say smuggly. 

"They were hunters y/n. Word gets out and your not only going to have Angels on your back but other hunters as well." He says.

"Thanks for the warning, you can go now." you say turning from him. There is a moment of silence and then the flutter of wings and you find yourself alone once more. You sip your coffee and mull over what he has told you. if They wanted a war then you were going to be ready for one. You close your eyes and inhale deeply. The wind begins to pick up and the sky turns dark. 

"Yeah Hell hath no furry like a Nemphilim scorn." You think as the sky breaks open and rain pours down.

 

Dean Stepped into the Impala. He loosens the tie of his suit as Castiel appears next to him. 

"Cass what the hell are you doing here?" he asks..

" I thought maybe I could help." Cass says. Dean looked at his friend a moment there was something about how he talked that made him wonder if there was a little more to it, but then again with Cass sometimes it was hard to tell.

"Any word on what may have caused the deaths?" Cass asks.

"No we just got here, Cops are calling it some kind of weird toxic gas... A gas that only effected their apartment and caused their insides to basically melt." He says. <

"Melt?" Cass says as if trying to comprehend what he was just told.

"Yeah, I was just on my way to meet up with Sam, he was at the morgue checking the vics." Dean says. " You wanna come along?" He asks. 

"Yes." Cass replied. 

"Ok." Dean says still sensing something was off. With out warning the Sky turn dark and the wind began to blow wildly, just seconds before rain poured down in buckets.

"That's odd... That storm came up out of no where." Dean said pulling away from the curb.

"No... Not quite." Cass replied as they went to meet Sam.


	2. Secrets

You stood leaned up against the brick wall, just starring at the Ma and Pop Diner across the street. Anger still seeped through you. Humans and Angels you had no need for either really. The fact that both types of blood are Coursing through your veins, makes your detest them even more. Even though the rain had let up the sky was still black. Being able to control the weather was just one of your many talents. It took you along time to learn to control your powers. It was a big responsibility having human emotions yet the power of a greater being. When you were but 8 The Archangels found the both of you. The last memory you have is of your mother begging God to let you be, giving her life for yours, you are sure she did it out of love. But a piece of you wonders if the greater punishment wasn't letting you live, alone in a world where neither humans or heaven wanted you. Castiel was appointed your guardian and it was he who taught you how to control your powers, how to make the best of what was given to you, and by God you had. But some things are out of your control, some things happen even when you don't want it to. After all as the Saying goes, Life Happens.   
You stand up a little straighter when you See Cass and the two Hunters come out of the Diner. He saw you, or felt you. You still weren't quite sure how that works. The Two hunters watch confused as Castiel heads across the street with out saying a word, his trench coat blowing in the breeze behind him. 

" What are you doing here?" Cass asks angrily.

"It's a free country." you say sarcastically.

"You shouldn't be here. It's not safe." he says.

"Why? You're friends over there gonna kill me for just standing here?" you ask glancing over your shoulder at him. Cass looked back and grimaced at the Winchesters watching the two of you curious.

"Their kind of Cute." you say smiling giving them a small finger wave. Castiel turned back to face annoyance on his face.

"Y/n... It is not safe for you to be here." He says sternly.

" If the others think I had something to do with this don't you think it would be in my best intrest to try and help clear my name?" you suggest. 

"No.... I want to you to go back to the Safe house... Stay there do not even THINK about leaving until you hear from me." He orders.

"You can not tell me what to do!" you hiss. 

" I am your Guardian." he reminds you.

" AND I AM NOT A CHILD!" you growl. As you do the Wind begins to pick up once more as if you were in the middle of a major storm. Castiel's Coat flaps behind him but he holds fast not budging from the force. Dean and Sam on the other hand find themselves pushed against the side of the Impala. 

"Go HOME Y/n." Castiel says as he grabs your arm. The next thing you knew you were back at the Cabin. 

"Damn it Castiel! This isn't over!" You yell at no one.

 

Cass made his way back toward the Impala. He was steaming. He understood y/n's anger, but somehow he had to get through to her that this wasn't her fight, that all she had to do was sit back and let the Winchester find the real culprit. By time he was across the street the wind had completely stopped.

"Who in the hell was that?" Dean asked when he reached him.

"No one." Cass said 

"No one? Cass what the hell is going on? Was that an angel?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly." Cass replied with a sigh.

"Then what exactly?" Dean asks.

"It doesn't concern you, or this." He said climbing in the car. Dean and Sam looked at each other, neither believing him. Sam looked as if he wanted to press the matter but Dean knew it wouldn't do any good, Cass would tell them when he wanted. He gave a small shake of his head and Sam went around to the other side of the Car. The ride back to the motel was quiet. Dean could see by the look on Cass's face that there was something on his mind, but what? What was it?


	3. The Accused

Castiel paced the small motel room like a caged tiger. Deep down he knew y/n was innocent. The problem was that ever since God went MIA the rules he had placed seemed to disappear along with him. Chaos was everywhere and it was getting to where he wasn't sure which one of his brothers and sisters he could actually trust. If Y/n would just stay put... But no. she was as stubborn as any other human. No the only way to get them to back off of her trail was to figure out what or who it was that killed these hunters. Castiel wasn't sure why he cared so much about y/n she was a nemphill after all, an abomination on society... Later it would be pointed out to him, that what he felt was called Parent hood. After all he had raised her since she was 8, taught her, kept her safe, felt pride when she accomplished something, yes he didn't know it at the time, but Cass was a father, and he was simply trying to keep his child safe. 

" Cass.." Dean said snapping the angel out of his thoughts. 

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"Um, I was saying. I'm going to go talk to the neighbor that found the Kevin and Gale, did you want to come with?" He asked. Cass gave a nod.

"Yes." he said heading out the door not even waiting for Dean. Dean glanced at Sam, who Clearly gave the look of What the Hell. Dean shrug, the fact that they could actually know what the other one was thinking with out saying a word always amazed others, but it's just what they did. It was the brotherly bond that no one else could quite understand. 

" Let me know if you hear anything." Dean says 

"Yeah." Sam replied, as Dean left. 

 

you tossed a few things into a small bag. Who in the Hell was He to tell her what to do? If he thought she was just going to sit tight and wait for Those feathery assholes to come and kill her he had another thing coming. No she wasn't going to just sit here and do nothing. And those damn Human friends of his... They'd just as soon kill her as listen to her. Cass must think so too if he's willing to keep her a secret from them as well. You pulled open the front door and almost slammed into the man standing on her front porch. He was all dressed in black with a red tie. He gave her an awkward smile standing there with his hand poised to knock. 

"y/n? I've been looking for you." he said You. Immediately you senses go into defense mode and you slam the door shut. You spin wildly looking for the angel blade you had hidden. 

"I just want to talk y/n. I have a proposition for you." He called out. You say noting grabbing your angel blade. The door knob moves a little and you close your eyes, wishing to be anywhere but here right now. When you opened your eyes you were in an alleyway, behind the Chinese Restaurant in town. You lean against the brick wall and close your eyes, trying to catch your breath.

Crowley stepped into the small cabin and cursed under his breath. 

"Can someone, tell me why no one ever wants to do things the easy way?!" his British voice growled. Before disappearing again. 

 

Dean stood in the hallway talking to the elderly lady who had found the hunters, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Cass snooping in the vics apartment as if on a life long mission. 

" Now um Ms. Sporten, you say you heard yelling coming from the apartment?" Dean asked.

"Yes, oh my it was awefull yelling." she said.

"Like someone in pain?" He asked.

"No, no, like an argument." 

"Between the victims?" he asked.

"No, It was the Mr Toll and another woman. I know it was another woman because I had peeked out of my door here when I heard the voices, and I saw Mrs Toll just getting home, she had an arm full of groceries see. But when she heard the yelling she dropped the bag. pulled out a gun and kicked in the door. I swear it was like watching CSI right here at my own door step." The woman said. Dean gave a small smile. 

" Did you hear what they were arguing about?" Dean asked.

" I heard Mr Toll Begging for his life, and the other woman say something about Heaven having no mercy for her.... What ever that means. Then Mrs Toll ran in and There was gun fire, and then screaming and then a bright light... then it was quiet." She said. Dean looked down at the old woman, she had to be at least 80 he thought taking in every wrinkle and every laugh line. He smiled again..

" Um Ms. Sporten, The officers said there was only two victims in the apartment when they got here... Did you happen to see the other woman leave?" He asked.

"No I stood right here at the door calling 911 and I swear she never came out, and seeing as how the windows are barred I wish someone would tell me just how she got out of there?" She says.

"Good question." Dean says. He glances at Cass who was stooped in the middle of the apartment living room touching a spot on the floor, his eyes closed as if in deep thought. 

" I just don't buy it.." The lady was saying.

"What's that?" Dean asks.

"The whole gas thing. They say it was a toxic gas of some kind, and that I was hallucinating that there was no woman... But I tell you what that was no gas that got them, no sir... There was something greater that took their lives, and I'll go to my death believing that." Dean looked down at the woman " If you only knew." he thought.

"Mrs Sporten, if you think of or see anything else,, please call me. No matter what it may be." He says. The woman took the small business card from him and stuck it in her bra. Then slowly walked back into her apartment. Dean waited till the door was shut and then stepped into the room with cass.

"Anything?" He asked. Castiel looked up. 

"What ever it was, wasn't human and it wasn't a gas." he said standing.

"Cass, Who....." His words were cut off by his cell phone. He let the question linger as he answered.

"Yeah Sam." HE said,

"Hey you remember Troy Piller?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the hunter that helped us out last year with that Shape shifter?" Dean said

"That's him. I just ran into him. He;s here looking at the Same case. Said he knew our vics...He's gonna come by our room in an hr, said he wants to help us take what ever this is out." Sam explained.

"Ok, sounds good. Were about done here and then we'll meet up." Dean said before hanging up. 

"There's a friend of ours showed up, wants to help." Dean says.

"Another hunter?" Cass asked annoyed.

"Yeah, that a problem?" Dean asked.

"No.I think we are done here." He replied before heading out of the apartment. Dean sighed and followed. 

 

" Cass, Is there something going on that we should know about?" Dean asked on the way to the motel.

"What are you talking about?" Cass asks.

"Look, That angel friend of yours, she was a little pissed." Dean said

"I told you she wasn't an angel, and she's not your concern." He says.

"Come on Cass, level with me. If your in some kind of trouble , let us help." Dean said.

"I am not the one in trouble Dean." Cass tells him.

"Ok, so your friend... is she in trouble? Does this have something to do with any of the killings?" Dean asked.

"I don't think so." Cass says sounding more hopeful than sure.

"You sure Because...." Dean sarted.

" I told you dean, she is not your concern." Cass said as they approached the motel.

"Well if you need our help.." He starts.

"I will let you know." Cass replied. Dean gave a small nod then got out of the car. Cass followed but stopped. 

" you ok?" Dean asked.

"Fine. I will be along shortly." Cass said. Dean hesitated a moment then went inside.

" He's gone Poyel..." Cass said.


	4. Drawing A Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up names of Angels and I liked Poyel the best. It is the name of a Principality angel or Hierarchy of angels. I just wanted my followers to know that I did not make this name up :)

You walk the streets with your head down... every sense you have is on high alert. Had Cass turned against you? Had he told them where you were? You eyes watered at the thought... You didn't want to believe that he had, but you had lived there alone for so many years how else could they have found you? 

" No.." You say out loud, pushing the thought from your mind. He was the only one you could trust, and you weren't about to cross him out yet. You weren't sure where Cass was but you knew you were going to have to find him if you had any chance of surviving this. You rounded the corner and stopped. There he was, the man that was at your cabin. He made eye contact with you and you turned to head back the way which you had come from. Only to find the man standing in front of you. You closed your eyes.

"No not this time." He purred. He reached out and touched your arm, snapped his fingers and you both disappeared.

 

Cass Stood looking at Poyel, anyone else were to see him they would think that he was a simple man. Poyel's Vessel was that of a 40 something man, with Peppered Gray hair, He wore an Orange Denver Broncos t-shirt with jeans and boots. His Blue eyes were almost the same shade of Cass's and at the moment they were having somekind of stand off. 

"Where is she Castiel?" Poyel asked. 

"Who?" Cass asked. Poyel sighed. 

"Are we really going to play this game? Y/n... Where is she?" He asked again.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Cass said,

"You are a terrible liar Castiel. We were at that little Cabin you had her stashed in, but she was gone... Tell me where she is, before anyone else get hurt." Poyel says.

"You can't touch her you know that... If you disobey...." Cas started.

" Disobey Who Cass? NO one is in Charge anymore, you know that... I am trying to do my best to keep these humans alive as long as possible. She violated the order, she brought this on her self." he says.

"You have no proof that she did anyof this." Cass says.

"And you have no proof that she didn't. Let's stop this whole thing. She shouldn't even be alive for us to be having this discussion." He says 

"I don't know where she is, But if I did I still wouldn't tell you." Cass Says.

" Oh I think you do, and YOU WILL TELL ME!" Poyel hissed he raised his hand and Cas went flying slamming hard against the side of the motel room. 

The noise was earth shattering. Dean looked at Sam and they both flew out the motel door. Cass was crumbled on the ground, another man stood a good car length from him.

"CASSS!" Dean yelled running to his friend. Cass pushed him away and stood on shaky legs.

" I'm fine." He said angrily.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked the man.

"This doesn't concern you human." Poyel said.

"Why does everyone keep telling us that?" Dean hissed. Cass stepped past Dean and raised his hand Flames shot from him and the Man flew across the parking lot. Dean and Sam stood shocked realizing they were now caught in the cross fires of some kind of angelic battlefield. Poyel stood as Cas crossed the parking lot toward his attacker. 

"I do not want to have to kill you Poyel!" he called out.

"Nor I you." Poyel replied. " Just tell me where she is..."

"I told you I do not know where she is." Cas insisted 

"I and I told you I do not believe you." Poyel raised his hand again but this time Cass was ready in what looked like some kind of ninja shit to Dean Cas Jumped into the air and cartwheeled over top of Poyel. The opposing angel spun to face him. 

"What the hell do we do?" Sam asked. Dean had no idea. He took a step toward the two but then there was a blinding light and both he and Sam turned away. When they looked back Cass stood alone. The angel was no where in sight. Cass had a small amount of blood dripping from his face as he stormed toward them.

"Cass What the hell was all that about?" Dean asked 

"He'll be back, I have to find her." Cass said more to himself than to them. He pushed past them and stepped into the motel room. 

" Find who, Cass tell us what the hell is going on!" Sam exclaimed as they followed him inside.

"I told you to stay put... but if you had..... Where are you?" he asked as if they weren't in the room. 

"Damn it Cass who?" Dean demanded Grabbing Cass's arm. Cass turned to face them. He looked as if he was about to say something when there was a knock on the door frame. All three turned to see a man in his mid twenties standing in the door way. He wore simple black shirt, and looked as if he could pass for a younger Micheal Jordan. 

"I have to go." Cass said pulling away and storming pass the man in the door way.

"Bad time?" The man asks..

"Cass Wait!" Dean called darting past the man. But Cass was gone.

"Son Of A Bitch!" Dean said as he slammed his hand down onto the hood of baby sitting infront of the room. He took a deep breath, turned and went back inside. 

 

You stand in the abandoned store starring at the man who had brought you there. You shook and wanted to cry but there was no way you were going out with fear in your eyes.

"So kill me already!" you yell. The man looked at amused.

"You have me all wrong y/n.. I don't want to kill you." he says with that same British accent.

"What you gonna torture me first? Seems fair, you damn Angels get your kick out of hurting more than killing." You hiss

"Angel? You think I'm one of those, feathery bastards? I assure you my deer I am no angel." He says almost laughing.

"You're not a hunter, or human..So Who the hell are you? And what do you want with me?" You ask 

"The Name is Crowley. And I was telling you before I have a proposition that you just won't be able to say no to." He says smiling.


	5. A Stupid Mistake.

So Troy, How did you know the Tillers?" Sam asked. 

"Guess you say they taught me every thing I know about hunting. Took me in Showed me the ropes. A type of Mentor ya know?" He said sitting in the chair across from Sam at the small Motel table. Sam looked glanced at Dean who was busy looking out the window, like a worried father waiting for his child to get back past curfew. 

"Dean." He said. Dean snapped his attention back toward the two men.

"Um... So Any idea what were up against?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah actually. My sources say, that we're working with an Angel on the war path." Troy says.

"Wait, and Angel?" Dean says,

"Yep, Angels are real boys." Troy said " I mean it only makes sense If demons are real then why not Angels?" Dean and Sam looked at each other confused. 

"Personally I have never met one, nor do I care to. From what I hear their real Butt holes." Troy said getting up.

"Not all of them." Dean said. Troy raised his eyebrow.

"You've met an angel?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah a few... And there are afew good ones out there." Sam insists. 

"Well, I'll just have to take your word for it. But I tell you whatever this is, Angel or not, I am taking it out." Troy tells them. Before either could reply Dean's phone rang. 

" Hello? he answered.

"Agent Sunny? This is Mrs Sporten." The elderly woman said.

"Yes Mrs Sporten. How may I hlep you?" Dean asked.

"You said to call you if I heard anything. Well That woman I told you about, I think she's back." The woman says 

"Are you Sure?" He asks.

"Pretty sure, I was down in the basement of my apartment building looking for my box of quilts... You know my sister she swears I have her quilt, but I keep telling the old bat that she's off her rocker. She probably lined her Cat's box with it....." She rambled.

"Mrs Sporten....did you see something?" Dean interupted.

"I was getting to that. You Young people are in such a hurry. As I was saying, I was down in the basement looking for my box to prove to her I didn't have it, and I herd the same voice that I heard coming from the Tillers apartment." She said.

"Did you see anyone?" he asked eyeing Sam and Troy.

"I thought I did, but when I went to follow her around the corner she was gone." The woman said,

"Ok Mrs Sporten. Where are you now?" Dean asked

"My apartment." She says.

"Stay put, don't come out till I give you the ok. Understood?" Dean asked.

"O.k....I will Agent." The woman said hanging up. 

"He said to stay to stay put." The tall brown haired woman said looking down at now bloody, and dead, Mrs Sparten. 

 

Dean, Sam, and Troy arrived at the Molten Apartment building. Dean knocked Room 22A only to find the elderly woman's door was slightly ajar. Dean looked at Sam and Troy a second before pushing the door open a little further. 

"Mrs Sparten? It's Agent Sunny." Dean called out. But as soon as the words were out of his mouth he saw her and his heart sunk. 

"Shit." he muttered. 

"The Basement." Troy said running back out the door. 

"Wait." Sam called as they chased after him. Troy was already half way down the stairwell by time they reached the door. 

"Troy wait!" Dean yelled. But the young hunter wouldn't listen. He was taking the stairs like a wolf on the hunt. Dean and Sam saw him bust threw the basement door, but as they reached the door themselves their was a blood curdling scream, followed by a flash of bright light. The two forced back for a moment. When the light subsided they rushed in to find Troy, Dead on the floor. blood seeped from his eyes, nose and ears. Dean cussed and hit a pile of nearby boxes sending them tumbling.

Cass Stood in the small cabin, where y/n had lived most of her life. There was no sign of her anywhere. He stood silently in the the middle of the three room house and closed his eyes listening. But there was no trace, no word of where she was or where she could have went. It was to quiet, a sorrowing sound as if the little cabin new tht she was gone for good. For a reason that he himself could not understand, Cass felt as if his heart was breaking.

 

"What kind of Proposition?" you ask suspiciously.

"How would you like to be free? Free from those judge Mental Angels. Free From having to be anyone other than the true you, And All you have to do is one little favor for me." He says with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" You ask Crowley stepped directly in front of you. You inadvertently inhale, as a Chill of excitement runs down your spine.

"Your..... Guardian is it? Casstiel? He has something I need...You bring it to me, And I can give you the life you always wanted." he says.


	6. The Blame Game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little lame, but I'm tired and it's kinda late lol

Dean sat at the small town bar and downed another Jack Daniels.

" Hey." Sam said taking the seat next to him. Dean said nothing only nodded and flagged down the bartender for another drink. 

"Dean, I know your....." He let his words drift. " But we really need to figure this out." he finished.

"Do you think Troy was right? Do you think it is an angel doing the killing?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I mean.. It very well could be. Then again it could be something else. Have you heard from Cass?" Sam Wondered 

"No... You think that so called friend of his has something to do with all this?" Dean asked. Suddenly the entire bar went quiet. Dean and Sam glanced around to find everyone  
frozen. Instantly the two are up in defense mode. 

" What in the Hell is going on?" Dean asked. . 

"We need to talk." a voice said behind them. They turned to find the Angel Cass had fought with earlier.

"We have nothing to say to you." Sam hissed.

"Good then just listen. The only way these killings are going to stop is if you help me convince Cass to turn that wretched Nemphilim over to be destroyed." Poyel told them.

 

You/Crowley

"What exactly is it you want me to get?" you ask eyeing Crowley.

"There is a book in their possession... I need it." He says. 

"How do you suggest I do that?" You ask sarcastically.

"Actually, all you have to do, is distract them for me and I can do the rest." he says. 

"And if I do this for you, you'll help clear my name..." You ask hopeful.

"I'll do more than that. I will help you go where no angel will ever find you again my love." he says with a smirk.

"ok.. You've got a deal. Now how are we going to do this?" You ask.

 

Dean and Sam.

"So you see, this monster has to be stopped before anyone else is killed. It's the only way." Poyel told them. Dean gave a small chuckle.

"Why would we believe you over cass?" he asks.

"Castiel is blinded by some kind of Loyalty he feels for our father. But as you know Our Father has deserted us and everyone on Earth. This mistake on society as you know it, needs to be destroyed. Cass will see that sooner or later, but we really don't have time for him to figure it out. Once she's gone... He will come to thank us for her demise." Poyel insists. 

"Doubt that." Dean says.

"Look were going to find her either way. IT will be alot easier on Cass if he just turns her over to us himself." Poyel says starting to get annoyed.

"We'll talk to Cass, but if he says she's innocent then you can bet your wings that she is." Sam says. Poyel looked as if he was going to say something but then he was gone. Everyone in the bar went back to what they were doing as if nothing happened. Dean and Sam looked at each other and then they hurried out to try and find Cass.


	7. The Truth Shall Set You Free

Cass popped into the back seat of the Impala. 

"Heard about your friend. I am sorry." He says. Dean's head snaps up to look in the mirror while Sam turns to face him.

"Where in the Hell have you been?" Dean growls

"Looking for someone." he says. 

"Who? That Girl?" Sam asked. 

"Yes." he says matter of fact like.

"Who is she Cass? And Don't say it doesn't concern us." Dean says.

"Her name is y/n. She's a Nemphil." He says. The word seems to bring a sour taste to his lips.

"I thought they were forbidden." Sam says. 

"They are. However y/n is... Special." he says looking for the proper words.

"Special how?" Dean asked. Cass sighed realizing that they were not going to just let the topic drop.

"Y/n's mother was an angel. Ruth. She was one of God's favorites. But she was anything but Heaven's greatest. I think that was one of the reason's why she was one of my fathers favorites. She was most Human like of all of us. She found them.... you amazing, she looked at humans the way God did. She Got to close to one though, a man his name was David. I supposed you could say she was fell in love with him. Only it wasn't a mutural and when she became pregnant he... Showed her the evil side of humans. She tried hiding from heaven, from God... But you can't hide from God. God had made it known that Ruth was not to be touched, that they were to be brought to him should they be found.When y/n was about 8 he found them. Well Poyel did. Poyel wanted to kill them But he knew better than to go against our father so he returned them to heaven.   
Ruth she begged for her childs life, on bending knees. But the others they insisted that God not show mercy, that he stay committed to his law. Ruth begged him to kill her instead to let her child live. He agreed. Ruth was killed, I believe Poyel enjoyed it a little to much to be honest. But he became angry when God set a protection over y/n that no Angel shall ever, harm or destroy her.   
He then gave me the job of keeping her safe, of teaching her how to control her self, her... Powers.. Powers that humans can not bare, as they are un able to stop themselves from using it for their own purpose. I raised her after her mother died, I did my best to show her, to make her understand, to teach her how to control this gift she had been given.   
She wouldn't do what they are accusing her of doing." He says looking out of the Impala's window into the the dark, 

"Poyel came to us. He wants us to help him find her." Sam says. Cass looked at him

"Then she is still alive... But where?" he asks. Not really to them. 

"Cass, are you sure she's not...." Dean asks not knowing how to finish his sentence. 

"I would bet my life on it. She'd never hurt anyone, not on purpose. She once stepped on a Caterpillar. She cried for days. Begged me to bring it back to life. I told her I couldn't what's done is done." he says with a half smile. Dean and Sam looked at each other confused. 

"I have to find her. It's my job to keep her safe." Cass says. 

Suddenly something appeared in front of them and Dean slammed on the Breaks. You squint against the glare of the head lights. The car swerves to miss you. You stand your ground almost wanting them to hit you. in an instant Cass is out of the car in front of you. Sam and Dean climb out themselves and stand looking at you.

"Y/n are you alright?" Cass asks. 

"Yes..I'm sorry Uncle, I know you said to stay put, but they came, and I was scared." you lie. 

"It's ok, leaving was the best thing for you to do. I've been looking for you. Where were you?" he asks.

"Hiding." You glance over his shoulder at the Winchesters. Cass Looks at them.

"It's ok, you're safe." he says. "These are my friends, Dean and Sam Winchester. This is my......." he paused not sure what to call you. " This is y/n." he says finally.

"Hi." Sam says. Dean gives a curt nod.

"They've been talking to the others. They're going to turn me in." you say. 

"We won't. If Cass says your ok.. Your ok." Dean says. 

"Come on. We can't just stand around here." Sam says. Cass leads you toward the car, You pass by Dean and eye him up and down. He gives you a small forced smile and you look away. 

"Maybe Crowley's right. Maybe this is going to be easy after all." You think.


End file.
